


Who asks someone out gets asked out

by SaSatan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Extremely short im sorry, I dont have a good title i need help, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: Peter was avoiding Wade but Wade found him anyway and asked him out. Turns out that Peter asked Wade out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that in less than 10 minutes. It's the worst but I couldn't get this out of my brain.
> 
> Please forgive me for this shit.

It was rather late, not late enough to call it a new day, but late enough that literally everyone's drunk.

Peter, working at the bar and books open before him, hidden behind the counter, was trying not to yell at his boss for letting drunk people getting more drinks.

It doesn't help that he was avoiding Wade Wilson, a guy in one of his classes, shamelessly flirting with Peter at every opportunity he gets.

At first it was annoying, but after an accident, where Peter played along with Wade, flirting back and forth it became a Thing. A Thing Peter strangely enjoyed.

After months passed, nearly marking a year, Peter snorted at one of Wades terribly pick up lines, Wade starred at him like he was holy and called him adorable.

Embarrassed, unsure what to think of it, Peter left, from then on he unconsciously avoided Wade.

Another week passed before one of their shared friends called Peter stupid and forced him to think as to why he feels bothered that Wade may like-like him. 

Yes, they talk like ten year olds.

Peters doodling was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, looking up Peter had to push the urge to ran away down.

And then he had to stifle a laugh at Wades insecure, awkward smile, which reminds Peter of a dog smiling.

He couldn't stop the snort though, as Wade actually waved at him.   
Peter tried to hide his smile behind his hand.

Wade opened his mouth multiple times, obviously wanting to say something, but after a while he closed his mouth, playing with the napkins on the counter.

Feeling pity for him, Peter took a glass and filled it with their best whiskey and put it in front of Wade.

Peters smile grew as he saw Wades shoulder relax and took the glass, drank every drop in one go.

Slamming the glass down on the counter, Peter rolling his eyes, Wade found his courage to speak.

"Wanna go for a coffee? With me? Please? I pay! As a date. Not a friends only thing. A Thing for people that are more than friends. You know. A date. With me. You and me. Please answer and stop giggling."

Looking down, still trying and failing to hide his smile, Peter started to pack his stuff into his bag. His boss never cared much when and why he left.

Peter looked at Wade again, noticing the nervous hands playing with the napkins, Wade eyes focused on the ceiling.

"I don't drink coffe this late at night."

Wade deflated right before his eyes, Peter had to laugh again, it's logical.

"How about tomorrow morning for breakfast? I like my coffee sweet, by the way."

Peter slung his bag on his shoulder, looking at Wade, waiting for an answer.

He had to shake his head as Wade eyes grew big and round, a beaming smile on his face.

With enthusiastic nodding, Wade grabbed Peters wraist and pulled him out of the bar, going straight home.

At the door, Wade realized something and stopped with the key in front of the keyhole.

"Hold a sec. Do you perhaps mean that I'm sweet? You said you like your coffee sweet. So you mean I'm sweet!"

Groaning, Peter took the keys and pushed Wade away.

"Don't make me change my mind, idiot."

Peter scoffed when he felt Wade hugging him from behind and started to sing.

"You like me anyway."


End file.
